We were both young
by Coconut Parody
Summary: kurt and blaine were 4 when they first met,and immediately become best friends. this is what happens in their life since... I suck at Summaries!the story is much better then what it sounds...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: are you an angel?**_

_**Ok! Few things first...one, it's not the first fanfic I have wrote but it's the first one I ever published. Two, English is NOT the language I usually speak so…I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes (and I'm sure there are millions of them). I really hope you will enjoy my story, and please review!**_

_**Sadly I don't own glee...**_

…

They always knew each other, but not 'the boy next door' kind of knowing, they were friends, good friends and sometimes best friends. Their mothers were best friends too.

It was Sunday afternoon, December, Hummel walked down the street holding the hand of her almost four years old boy.

"Where are we going mommy?" He asked in an innocent high voice.

"We are going to Hanna's house, "she answered.

"You never took me there, did something bad happened mommy?" He asked a little nervous.

"No, not at all honey, it's just that there is someone I want you to meet." She smiled at him. And he stopped walking. "What happened?" She asked going down on her knees so their blue-green-gray eyes met.

"It's j-just that…what if the person you want me to meet is going to hate me?" He said looking down.

"Why would you even think that? You are smart, beautiful, funny, and you are a lovely boy. "She said running her hand through his hair.

"Mommy! We talked about it a thousand times, don't touch my hair! "He said as he fixed his hair and Elizabeth laugh.

"Come on! That is not what we were talking about! "She said still laughing." Why will some one hate you?"

"I didn't tell you that before but…two days ago, one of dad buddies came and brought his boys with him. And when I went to the bathroom…."he didn't continue.

"What is it honey? She asked lifting his head up so their eyes met again.

"They destroyed my Lucky." He said with sadness and anger.

"What?" She didn't have idea of what her son talked about.

"He is my favorite unicorn!"

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry. But don't be afraid .all of your unicorns will be ok after today. "She said sending him a smile.

"So the person is not bad?" He asked a little worried.

"No .now, come on. We are late. "She said taking his hand in hers again as they both kept walking.

They reached a gray house at the end of the street and stepped on the porch. Elizabeth knocked on the door .A few seconds later they heard the door opened slowly and a black haired woman smiled at them. That was probably Hanna Anderson. A black curly hair, green eyes, not so tall, but she had a sweet smile. He knew her, she came into his house a lot before, and he knew she was his mother's best friend.

"Elizabeth! It's so good to see you! "She said hugging her tightly "and I'm guessing this is little Kurt!" She petted his hair and he fixed it up, a little angry. "I haven't seen you in years!" She smiled and switched a ' know it all' look with Elizabeth that Kurt obviously didn't understand. "OH! I'm such a bad host! Please come in!"

Kurt walked into the house holding his mother's hand, he never been in this house before but he already knew he was huge! There were boxes everywhere so he guessed Hanna and her family moved in lately.

"Kurt honey, will you go upstairs please?" Hanna said with a sweet voice.

"It's the second door to the left, "Elizabeth continues.

"Ok," Kurt said making his way to the top of the stairs.

He reached to the door. It was dark, cover with a lot of sentences he couldn't read. He was afraid of knocking, so he just stood there not knowing what to do with him. After a few minutes the door opened and a boy, about his age, came out of it .he wore black shirt and a pair of fashionable jeans but the thing that really took Kurt's attention was a rainbow bow-tie. He was obviously Hanna's son, black curly hair and he was short to. But not like her, he had beautiful hazel eyes.

"Ah…I was sent to this room…" Kurt mumbles.

"Are you an angel?" The other boy asked looking at Kurt with his big eyes.

"No...are you?" Kurt asked a little confused.

"Sadly no .I'm just Blaine." The other boy said taking his hand out for a shake.

"I'm Kurt. "Kurt said a small smile on his face shaking Blaine's hand. Blaine was looking at his and then he realizes they were still standing at his door.

"I'm so sorry! Please come in!" Blaine said pulling Kurt inside and closed the door. Kurt looked around for a second or two and then his the corner of the room there were 3 boxes full of every unicorn known to mankind .Blaine looked at his and start to panic when he saw Kurt wasn't moving.

"Are you ok? What are you looking at? "Blaine said and Kurt turned to him.

"This is amazing! You have each and every one of them! You have Berry and Blue, and even Sun! I heard he is really hard to get! "Kurt was over the moon looking at Blaine with shining eyes.

"I guess dad bought it for me for my birthday last month." Blaine said proudly.

"How old are you anyway? 3?"Kurt said and chuckled.

"No! I'm 4! Why is everybody just assuming I'm 3 because I'm short? "Blaine said and pouch.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, and to be honest…you are not really that short." They both smiled at each other.

"I know you didn't, you are so much different from every person I ever met." Blaine said as they both set on his bed.

"How different?" Kurt asked him.

"You don't make fun on my bow-ties and unicorns like everybody."

"Well, I never met a boy who likes unicorns, that is why all of my friends are girls."

"Even the girls hate me, Every time they enter my room, they make really weird faces."

"How weird?"

"Very weird."

"Show me!" Kurt said with excitement. Blaine wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes and Kurt burst up laughing and Blaine laughed too.

"Anyway, they didn't hate you, they were jealous." Kurt said simply and Blaine frowned.

"And what is that mean?"

"Jealousy?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded "well that is when somebody 1 is angry at somebody 2 because somebody 2 has something somebody 1 want for himself, got it?" Blaine blinked a few times.

"I think I did, so…are you jealous of me?" Blaine said really afraid of Kurt's answer.

"No! Of course not! Friends are not jealous of its other and we are friends right? "Kurt asked and Blaine smiled at him

"of course we are silly!"

"Cool! So how many unicorns you have? "Kurt said changing the subject.

"I have all of them besides Lola, how many do you have?"

"I use to have four, Lose, Phoebe, Rain and lucky." Kurt was still angry from the memory of his lost purple unicorn.

"You use to have? What happened? "Blaine asked confused.

"A boy name David killed my Lucky!" Kurt said still angry.

"How!"

"I don't know I wasn't there but when I got back he was all over the floor!"

"Kurt I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, my mother promised that I will get another one for my next birthday, "he said a little cheered up. He never thought that his birthday was only two months away before he talked about it.

"You said you only have girls as friends "Blaine said as the question popped into his mind.

"Yes, so?"

"If he is not your friend, how could he enter your house and murder lucky?"

"His dad and father are good friends so…"Kurt had a sad smile on his face and Blaine looked at the clock in horror.

"No!"Blaine shouted and stood up, he ran from the one side of the room to the other picking up random things: sock, hair brush, jacket, another sock…

"What happened?" Kurt asked confused as Blaine put on the socks and brushed his curly hair in front of the mirror nervously.

"My dad is supposed to take me to a dinner with his friends from work in about 5 minutes! It's only enough for me to fix my stupid bow-tie!" Blaine said covering his moth with his hands. "I'm not supposed to say those kinds of words "Kurt chuckled.

"Need some help stupid?" Kurt offered and Blaine nodded briefly. Kurt walked closer to him and fixed his bow-tie in about 5 seconds, Blaine was impressed. Then as Blaine fixed his hair, Kurt walked to his closet and picked a pair of shoes and put it on the floor near Blaine who smiled at him.

"Thank you, "Blaine said putting his shoes on.

"It's nothing. You have 3 minutes left, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

"How is that I never met you before?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I moved here only a week ago, my first day in kindergarten is tomorrow"

"That is great! I can't wait to introduce you to everybody! You need to meet Brittney and Santana and sugar and Mercedes and Rachel, Rachel can be a little annoying but you will get used to it-"Kurt said without breathing and was cut off by Blaine hand that now was on his mouth making him stop talking.

"I'm excited too."Blaine grinned at him.

"Blaine! Daddy came to pick us up! "They both heard Hanna's voice from down stairs.

"Kurt! It's time to go home!" Elizabeth's voice fallowed next.

"We will be right there!"Blaine shouted back and he looked at Kurt again." Close your eyes and reach your hands out." Kurt was confused but did exactly what Blaine said. He herd Blaine walked a few steps and then he came back. "Open your eyes!" Blaine said obviously excited and the last thing Kurt knew was that he had a unicorn in his hands. And not just any unicorn, it was a Lucky.

"What is that?"Kurt whispered and Blaine still had a huge grin on his face.

"It's a new Lucky, you lost yours in a terrible accident and I'm more than happy to give you a new one."

"I can't take it, it's yours."

"I have 3 of those, my dad can't tell the difference between all of them so I have at list two of each kind."

"I still can't, "Kurt said. He really wanted to take it but he couldn't.

"Please! I want you to take it! And if you won't he will stay alone with nobody to love…"Blaine said with a dramatic voice and that broke Kurt.

"Fine, fine! I will take it! But only because you asked me to." They shared a sweet smile.

"Come on honey! Your father is waiting! "Both Hanna and Elizabeth said together and they laughed, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and rolled their eyes as they went down stairs.

"Had fun boys?" Elizabeth asked. They both nodded. Each mom took her son hand into hers and walked outside. A black car waited outside for the Anderson's.

"We should do it more often right Blaine?" Hanna asked as she hugged Elizabeth goodbye.

"Yes, it would be nice." Blaine agreed and walked closer to Kurt.

"Don't you forget to eat with your pinky high, and wear a scarf because it's cold outside…"Kurt said and laugh. "Don't you know that song? Frank Loesser and Lynn Garland?"

"No…?"

"Don't you worry; we will have plenty of time to sing it." Kurt smiled. Wow he didn't smiled so much in one day his whole life.

"I hope so."

"Boys!" The mothers called.

"Bye Blaine"

"Bye Kurt," Blaine dragged him to a tight hug, and then each one went to his own way. As Kurt and Elizabeth reached home he went down stairs to his room and placed his new unicorn on his bed. Dinner came an hour later and Elizabeth told Kurt that she and Hanna knew each other since 9th grade and instantly become best friends. After that Kurt went to his room and played with his power rangers.

"Kurt it's late! You need to get up early! "He heard his dad calling from the living groom .he sigh and crawled into his bed. His mother entered the room and kissed him goodnight on the cheek.

"Good night honey, have sweet dreams."She lit up his night lamp and closed the door. Kurt smiled and fall asleep fast, dreaming about what tomorrow will be like.


	2. Chapter 2:the new cute boy

_**Chapter 2: the new (cute) boy.**_

**So…this is the second chapter…The first day on kindergarten! Hope you will enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading this, it's mean a lot to me…sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes (my English is SO LAME!)**

**For all of the readers (if there are any...)I need you to review so I'll know to upload more, Couse I really don't want to write without no one reading…Couse if no one reading I just won't publish and I will write just for myself….so please review! It doesn't have to be big just…write a smiley face! Thanks!**

**I'm still not owning Glee.**

…

"Blaine, wake up, "his mother whispered into his little ear. Blaine rolled over slowly rubbing his eyes. "Look who came to wish you good luck on your first day..." Blaine barely opened his eyes and a big smile crossed his face.

"Hey daddy, "he said still sleepy. He didn't saw his dad for ages.

"Hey buddy, how do you feel?" His dad asked sitting on his bed, Hanna left the room so they could talk alone.

"A little sleepy actually, "Blaine mumbled and his dad chuckled.

"I meant about your first day, are you excited?"

"I think…but it's not going to be such a big deal after all because I know Kurt and he is going to introduce me to all of his friends." Blaine smiled at the idea and set up stretching.

"That is good, but be open-minded, if someone you don't know come and talk to you, you need to answer and be polite."

"Of course I will daddy," they both smiled and Jake (his dad) rubbed his head.

"Dad! My hair is already messy and you are only making it worse! "Blaine snored and Jake got up.

"Ok, let's go you don't want to be late to your first day." Blaine nodded and followed his dad for breakfast. After breakfast he went up to his room again and picking up the perfect outfit .after that he went down stairs again meeting his parent's proud eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked confused.

"It's just that you grow up so fast, honey." she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"It's just kindergarten mom, "Blaine said still stuck in his mother's arms.

"Let him go Hanna you are freaking him out." Jake said softly, but Hanna didn't listen.

"I don't want to Jake. Before we know it he will meet a girl, get married leave the house and have kids and-"she said without taking a second to breath, she was cut off by Blaine.

"Mommy! I'm only four! Now put me down and let's go!"

Hanna let him go and Jake took her hand, Blaine walked to the door by himself and Hanna sight looking at her husband.

"See?"

"Don't you worry; we are all going to be fine." He kissed her when Blaine didn't look.

"Are you coming?" Blaine asked and they both nodded. Blaine took both his parents hands and the Anderson's left their house.

…

Kurt's morning was usual, he woke up to the sound of Celine Dion's 'my heart will go on', brushed his teeth, fixed his hair wore one of his designer's outfits and went upstairs .Elisabeth and Burt (his dad) set on the kitchen eating their breakfast, a plate full of pancakes waited for him.

"Good morning, "he said politely, sat on his chair (with a little help from Burt) and started eating.

"Good morning sweetie," Elizabeth said as she drank her coffee. "Are you excited?" She asked and Burt was confused.

"Why would he? It's just another day."

"No it's not." Kurt said looking at his father "it's Blaine's first day and I'm excited for him.

"Who is Blaine?" Burt asked even more confused.

"He is Jake's and Hanna's son." Elizabeth said as she walked to the sink and washed her coffee cup.

"I thought they didn't live in Lima, "Burt said.

"They moved here a week ago and since Kurt and Blaine are very much alike we both went visit them yesterday." Elizabeth said and Kurt nodded for approval.

"Fine, now come on we all need to go." Burt took the car keys and all 3 of them left the house

…

"Kurt!" Kurt heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around to see his best friend running straight to him. She hugged him. She was a black girl with a black hair and a big smile, her name was Mercedes jones.

"I missed you boo, "she said with a smile.

"It's only been 3 days, "he said, his eyes looking for someone special.

"Still! How was your weekend? Did anything besides sleeping and singing?" Mercedes said while waving goodbye to her mother who drove away.

"You can go to mommy, I will be fine." She nodded and kissed his cheek softly. Kurt turned back to Mercedes." Actually something did happen. But I will tell you all together; did you saw Rachel or Santana? Kurt asked still looking around.

"I think they are already inside, come on let's go!" She pulled him after her. They met Rachel inside, a short girl with brown hair and really big ego, and Santana, a beautiful Latin girl with a short black hair and long eyelashes.

"Hey guys! Kurt has something to tell us," Mercedes said and the girl's eyes lit.

"What happened?" Rachel asked" oh! I almost forgot! Today it's my singing competition, and I can't find the perfect song! I need your help!"

"Pick something for Broadway and you will win." Kurt said simply, thinking about Potential songs." You should sing 'I feel pretty' from west side story, your voice sound amazing in it."

"You are so right!" she hugged him. "What will I do without you?"

"Lose the competition?" Santana said with her famous bitch smirk.

"So what happened on the weekend? Mercedes asked as the door opened and a black haired curly short boy walked in .Kurt smiled from ear to ear. "Him. That is what happened. "He said walking to the other boy who smiled at him.

"Kurt!" Blaine said as he saw Kurt and dragged him into a hug.

"Hi, Blaine!" Kurt hugged him tighter "how excited are you?"

"Very! Do you think they will like me? "Blaine asked avoiding all the strange looks from the rest of the kids.

"Of course they would! Just back off David and Azimio, they are really mean to everyone who is not them." Kurt said. The girls watched from the side.

"Who is he?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Who cares? He is so cute! Santana said licking her bottom lip.

"Stop it! Boys are gross. "Mercedes said.

"Not this one, "Santana answered and walked to the door where the boys stood there and talked, ignoring Rachel and Mercedes who called her to come back.

"Hey Kurt" she said and he turned around to see who dare interrupting them.

"What Santana?" He asked politely.

"you didn't introduced me to the cute boy so I'm doing it myself .hey I'm Santana Lopez," she asked her hand for a shake and Blaine took it a little embarrassed ,a girl just said he was cute.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you." Blaine said and Kurt stood there watching them with anger and jealousy, no girl told him he was cute, and he was in the middle of a conversation and Santana shouldn't interrupt.

"Let me show you around, "Santana polled Blaine away before Kurt could protest. Rachel and Mercedes walked to him.

"Who was he?"

"What happened on the weekend?"

"Where Santana took him?"

"How old is he?"

"Ok shut up! He is Blaine, we met yesterday I don't know where Santana took him and he is four." He said without taking a breath.

"Oh…"said both of the girls.

"Come on everyone!" They heard the familiar voice of their teacher, Mrs. Snyder, and walked away. They ate, and played outside, Santana introduced Blaine to all of the other kids, who instantly liked him. He started getting comfortable. on the other hand, Kurt was furious .he wanted this day to be perfect So he prepared a very accurate plan, talking to Blaine first, then show him everything, introduced him to the normal kids and at the end showing Blaine his secret place. Behind the building there was a big tree who no one thought was special, because no one but Kurt new part of it was hollow. He wanted it to be their secret place but no it was impossible because Santana snatched Blaine. All the kids were called inside for an afternoon nap. Everyone took a mattress and a pillow and in a few minutes all of them were asleep. Beside two little boys. Kurt was shivering from the cold in the corner as he heard someone whispering into his ear.

"Can I sleep here?" Kurt turned around quickly from surprise as he saw Blaine smiling brightly at him.

"What?"

"There are no more mattresses left and I'm afraid sleeping alone, can I sleep with you?" Blaine said still smiling.

"Why wouldn't you go sleep with Santana?" Kurt said his voice ice cold with every aspect of the word.

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You didn't talk to me all day. so go away sleep with somebody else. "Kurt rolled to the other direction.

"I don't want to sleep with somebody else, I wanna sleep with you, and I'm sorry. Santana pulled me and I didn't want to be impolite, so I went with it. I'm sorry. "Blaine said looking at Kurt's back. Kurt sighed.

"Fine. I forgive you. Come in."Kurt said and Blaine crawled next to him. Kurt turned to him and hugged him enjoying the warmth of his body, burying his face into Blaine's soft curly hair.

"What are you doing? Blaine chuckled softly hugging Kurt back.

"If you already here so be useful." Kurt whispered and Blaine laughed

"Good night Kurt,"

"Good night Blaine…."

…

"Boys ….boys… BOYS!" Kurt and Blaine heard and only nuzzled harder into one another. "Wake up!" The voice called again.

"What?" Blaine mumbled.

"You need to wake up! Everybody is already awake!" it was Rachel's voice Kurt realized as he opened his eyes. They both set up rubbing their eyes. Eventually they got up winning a strange look from the 4 girls next to them.

"Did you sleep well?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, it was a really nice nap." Blaine answered with a small smile.

"It's really strange." said Brittney, a blonde blue eyed girl who was really stupid and Santana's best friend.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"This is how my parents sleep at night, and they are…parents." Brittney said and everybody looked at her and then looked at Kurt and Blaine who changed looks.

"You can go outside until your parents come to pick you up,"Mrs. Snyder said and all the kids ran outside, beside from Finn, his mother was already there.

"What did she mean?" Kurt asked slowly.

"I don't know, but she seems really…."Blaine bit his bottom lip knowing he couldn't say the word he was about to say because it was rude.

"Yeah, she is pretty dumb." Kurt giggle making Blaine giggle too.

"Blaine!" Blaine heard and turned around finding his mother's beautiful face.

"Mommy!" Blaine yelled and ran into his mother's arms.

"How was your day?"

It was good; I met a lot of new kids and played with Kurt…"

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me! Kurt honey?" she called and Kurt turned around "come here," he walked there smiling.

"Hey Hanna, "he said politely.

"Your mother asked me to take you to our house, she need to go somewhere this afternoon." Hanna said, something in her face changed for a second but she smiled again.

"Oh, okay," Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"Yay! Come on Kurt!" Blaine took his hand and pulled him into the car. Kurt and Blaine talked all the way home making Hanna grin stupidity .they reached to Blaine's house and the boys ran upstairs.

"OH! We are just in time!" The boys cheered together and sat on the couch. Blaine turned the TV on and smiled to the sight of his favorite TV show .Their both favorite TV show.

"Rainbow unicorns!" Kurt cheered and clapped the opening song started. They watched the whole show and discussed what happening until the closing song. Blaine was sad that the show was over and the closing song begins but then he heard Kurt singing it. He turned around quickly and watched as Kurt sang the closing song. He was hypnotize he didn't know that someone could sing like that. Blaine liked to sing to and his mother told him that he was good but come on….she was his mother! The song came to a close and Kurt turned around watching Blaine watching him with shining eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked with an innocence look.

"Your voice is outstanding!" Blaine asked and Kurt blushed.

"You r-really think so?" Kurt asked and a blush finds his way to his face.

"Yes! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I didn't, but I'm working on it .I don't think my dad will let me take vocal lessons…"Kurt said a little sad.

"Why? Your voice is amazing and you can make it even better!"

"People don't like my voice, they think it's weird." Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked confused.

"David heard me sing in the shower when he came visit with his dad and he made such a big fool out of me…"

"How long do you know each other?" Blaine asked flicked through the channels trying to find another show to watch.

"Since forever I guess, why?" Kurt asked lying on the couch.

"Because he is silly. First, he murder innocence unicorns and second you are not weird at all, you are special." Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back.

"How is it that you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"I know, it's a gift." Blaine said cynically and Kurt punched him playfully on his arm.

"Hey boys," they heard Elizabeth's voice behind then and smiled.

"Mommy! Kurt ran and hugged her.

"Come honey we are going home, your father has a football game and he want to watch it with you."

"That is not fair! I have only been here for …."Kurt said looking at Blaine for help.

"Half an hour," Blaine continues and Kurt smiled at him.

"I will be more than happy to let you stay but your dad is waiting…."

"2 more minutes mommy! Please?" Kurt said both of the boys made their puppy faces.

"Ok! I will be downstairs." Elizabeth said as she closed the door and Kurt ran back to Blaine who looked at him with a question look.

"I know what you want to ask…why my dad want me there so badly…"Kurt sigh and Blaine nodded." well, it's are usual Monday afternoon, I'm going back home and he comes later, we watch a football game and then I'm going with him to his tire shop so he could teach me .I don't like it but I have no choice, I want my daddy to be proud of me." Kurt said

"Teach you what?" Blaine said his gaze never lives Kurt's eyes." We still have two more years until we go to school right?"

"Yes. I think .and it's not that kind of teaching, he own a tire shop, so one day…it will be mine." Kurt said proudly." but, of course it need some minor changes,"

"You are amazing, you are not even four and you already know what you are going to do with your life!" Blaine said and Kurt's face expression changed. "What?" Blaine asked but Kurt's head was still down. "Hey…"Blaine said taking Kurt's beautiful face between his hands "I thought we are done with the sad stuff today," Blaine smiled and Kurt still didn't looked at him .even if they knew each other only for a day ,Blaine knew that Kurt could do much better things then owning a tire shop ."Spit it out, come on." Blaine said and their eyes met.

"I don't want to do this…"Kurt whispered a tear fell down his face.

"I know." Blaine said simply. "I can see you in much better place, in New York or Los Angeles. And by the way your voice sounds, you are going to be a big star one day…so go and spend time with your dad, it will become handy when you will need to change a tire in your car you won't get stuck in the middle of nowhere for 3 hours like me and my dad!" Blaine smiled and Kurt chuckled, and that was the moment their mothers came into the room.

"Kurt is time to go…"Elizabeth said slowly when she saw how close the both boys were.

"Coming mommy," Kurt sighs and hugged Blaine goodbye.

"I will see you tomorrow Kurt!" Blaine shouted from the window as Kurt came out from his house.

"See you!" Kurt said and waved goodbye.

…

"Knock, knock?" Blaine heard his mother's voice.

"Come in mommy." Blaine said and his mother sat next to him.

"So…how was your first day? I want to hear everything! "She said obviously excited.

"Long story." Blaine said still playing with his unicorns.

"Is it that bad?" Hanna said pushing aside the curls from her son's face.

"I think Kurt is mad at me," Blaine whispered not looking at his mom.

"Have you done something wrong?"

"well…I wanted to spend the day with him and I think he did too, but a girl name Santana took me away-"he was cut off by his mother's little scream.

"Santana…is she cute?" she said lifting an eyebrow.

"Mommy! Stop it!" Blaine said in disgust.

"What!" She said defensively "I just wanted to know if she is cute…would you please tell me?" she said with puppy-dog eyes .Blaine sigh.

"Yes mom she is cute."

"Yay! Now keep going, I want to hear the rest of your story before we all go to dinner. You went with Santana…"she said give him a sign to continue.

"and she introduced me to all of the other kids ,but I didn't talked to Kurt until our afternoon nap, and even then we didn't really talked…"Blaine said smiling from the thoughts of this sweet memory, without even knowing why.

"So it was a good day?"

"Yes, but tomorrow is going to be better." He smiled at her.

"Well, I'm glad. Now come on dinner is ready "she said as she took her son's hand and walked to the kitchen.

"Is daddy coming to eat with us?" Blaine asked as they reached to the kitchen.

"Sadly no honey, he has to work late tonight…"both of their faces fell from the sad announcement." Don't be sad honey, you know it's important." She said sitting in the chair in front of his.

"I know mommy," he said still sad as he watched his plate." I don't eat vegetables." He said folding his arms on his chest.

"It's good for you, eat up." She said and then they started fighting. Blaine won.

…

Kurt sat on the couch at his living room with his dad by his side looking at their TV screen.

"It's an amazing car Kurt; I can't wait to fix on of those." Burt said staring at the car on his screen while Kurt rolled his eyes. this was their quality time, in this time they usually watched football of basketball games or car races and stuff…Kurt didn't like that more than normal persons did but he will get through it. For his the show came to a close Kurt's eyes fell heavier and heavier and he fell asleep .Elizabeth walked into the house a few minutes later.

"So? What did he say?"

"Well, he discovered it early and it's gone." She said with a weak smile. Burt got up and hugged her tightly

"I love you," Burt whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"I love you both too." they heard Kurt's sleepy voice from behind them and they both turned around to see him smiling at them. He didn't know what love was, or how to express it besides saying 'I love you', he didn't know how love happen and between what, but he did know that his parents loved each other and that he couldn't imagine a world where they weren't together.


	3. Chapter 3:Parents Day

_**Chapter 3: parent's day at kindergarten.**_

_**The third chapter! I'm so excited! I couldn't resist writing….what is written in this so I'm sorry! I'm also sorry about the regular spelling or grammar mistakes.**_

_**I hope I did, but I still don't own Glee .Enjoy! **_

…

A few weeks past and no a lot changed, Kurt and Blaine only become better friends and Santana become even angrier. Blaine still was polite and talked to the other kids but now he kept Kurt beside him all the time. Blaine sat near Kurt at Kurt's car while Elizabeth drove back to his house .he was very excited because his mother told him he should expect a big surprise when he comes home.

"Do you have any idea what is my surprise?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No, do you know anything mommy? Please tell me you do because he is asking me about it all day long…." Kurt begged and his mom rolled her eyes

"I do know but your mother will kill me if I will tell you. And be patient," Elizabeth said and both boys sighed. They reached to Blaine's house and Blaine e almost jumped out of the car but not before hugging Kurt goodbye.

"Bye Kurt! And thank you for the ride Mrs. Hummel!" he called and both of the Hummel's waved back. He ran into his house .he found his mother in the kitchen singing softly to herself as she cooked their dinner.

"Hey sweetie!" She shouted.

"Hey mom! What is my surprise?" He ran into the kitchen and stood next to her with a questioning look.

"Go up to your room it's waiting for you up there." She couldn't say another word because Blaine ran upstairs almost falling. He opened the door and he stopped .his face changed expressions, from happiness to excitement to shock. He saw two things, one: all of his unicorns were on shelve all clean and smiling .and two…

"Dad?" he whispered. He couldn't really believe, his father wasn't supposed to be home until Friday and it was Wednesday.

"Hey buddy!" his father called happy to see his little boy's face again.

"Daddy!" Blaine shouted and ran up to his dad who picked him up into his arms, hugging him tightly" I missed you so much!"

"Me too, Blaine." Jake said happily.

"What are you doing here? And in your pajamas?" Blaine couldn't really remember the last time he saw his dad wearing something that wasn't suit and tie.

"We finish early with the Chinese people, so here I am!" Jake said and put Blaine on the ground petting his head.

"Daddy! You are ruining my hair!" Blaine yelled and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Let's go downstairs," Jake said and they went to the kitchen where Hanna waited with the food.

" Bon appetite!" she said and both boys didn't wait and started eating. The three talked about the days without each other. Blaine felt so happy.

…

Kurt sat on the couch in the Hummel's living room and watched the kids Chanel. His mother set in front of their computer typing fast. He heard a knock on the door, his mom opened it revealing Burt.

"Hey honey," he said and kissed her on the cheek. Kurt never saw them doing it before, the thing with the lips (he didn't even knew how to call it).well, he was going to ask his mom about it later. Burt walked in taking his shoes off and Elizabeth closed the door behind him going back to her her heard the bathroom door closed he walked to his mother and cough. She turned around to him.

"Yes?" She said and closed the computer knowing by the look on her sons face it was important.

"I want to ask you something,"

"what is it honey?"

"What was the thing did with his lips to you when he came back today? I never saw him doing that before…"he mumbled really fast.

"What? "Elizabeth didn't understand.

"You know, when his lips were on your cheek." He said. Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Kurt was too young to ask this kind of questions and who knows what he is going to do with this information. But Kurt was responsible enough.

"Daddy kissed me,"

"and why would he do that?" Kurt said still trying to understand.

"Because he love me and respect me and he missed me all day…"she said smiling.

"Oh…so when you feel all of those things for someone you do that?" Kurt asked.

"Only for the special people." She said and he smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. She chuckled .Kurt went downstairs to his room.

…

Kurt and Blaine met the next day, and directly bombarded each other with what happened to them yesterday. They talked for a while until….

"So your dad kissed your mom," he pronounced the word 'kissed' oddly trying to get used to it." because he appreciate her and he feel close to her?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Those weren't the exact words but yes. I think." Kurt said as they set near the table with all the other kids to eat their breakfast.

"Hey guys, "Rachel said taking a sip from her chocolate, Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"Good morning everyone, fake Barbara, lady face ….where is Aretha? "That was Santana sitting in front of Blaine (who set next to Kurt who sat in front of Rachel)"hey Blaine," she looked at him with her big black eyes wearing her most charming smile, Blaine blushed and Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew Santana had a crush on Blaine, he knew ever since Blaine's second day there. And he hated the way this made him feel, even if he didn't know what that feeling meant. They talked as usual, Blaine told the girls about his dad and of course they were happy for him…especially Santana. The teacher, Mrs. Roswell, told them all they can go play outside despite the snow and so did everybody go….besides our 2 little boys and another two. Blaine and Kurt sat on the corner playing together while Azimio and David watched them from the side with disgust.

"look at them…they are so repulsive" Azimio said to karofsky they both standing in the other corner.

"Yeah, they are more girls then the girls!" he agreed

"you think it's because of the snow? "Azimio asked.

"I guess so…"David said like it wasn't an important thing. Azimio just came with a plan.

"I think I have got the solution. "Azimio said pointing at the slushy matching in the kitchen." my brother told me this is how they punish the nerds in high school."

"You give them cherry ice drinks?" David asked confused.

"No…it's just humiliating and it burns their eyes…."he said like it was so obvious.

"So let's do it then." They both walked to the slushy machine.

"What are they doing? It's freezing and they drink ice?" Blaine said giggling "that is really stupid." Kurt raised his head from hearing the word 'ice' when he saw Karofsky and Azimio walking at them with two cups of red slushy.

"Oh no….run!" Kurt yelled as he grabbed Blaine's hand and ran out of the room to the yard while the bullies break into a ran as well.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked while trying to pick up with hysterically running Kurt.

"Running away!" Kurt yelled.

"From what?"

"The slushy!" They ran through the crowd of kids Azimio and Karofsky still on their heels.

"Why?" Blaine was still confused. Oh maybe it's a game! He thought to himself. He and Kurt reached to the end of the yard where a tall old tree stood "we have nowhere to go, they won! We can stop now!" Blaine said sadly, he was very disappointed from losing in a game he didn't know.

"It's not a game!" Kurt said looking around before slightly kicking the tree, making a piece of wood to fall, reveals an empty space. A perfect hiding place." get in," Kurt whispered almost pushing Blaine inside closing the 'door' behind them.

"What in the-"Blaine started to say but was cut off by Kurt's hand which pressed firmly against his lips. Now they heard Azimio's voice from the other side of the wood.

"Where are they?"

"They are probably hiding inside, come on!"

Kurt heard them walking away and slowly removed his hand from Blaine's mouth.

"what ?how ?when ?why ?who ?you !them !we !ice !cold !what?" Blaine said even faster them human knew possible.

"I found this place at the beginning of the year, I came here ever since, when I want to be alone or I'm hiding from someone," Kurt said simply

"that is amazing! So we won now?" Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes in frustration.

"That wasn't a gamed Blaine that was real. They hate us so they want to hurt us!"

"how do you know they were about to hurt us?"

"Santana once told me that this is how they punish the losers at school…"

"What does loser mean?" Blaine asked and Kurt blinked in confusion .Blaine was really clueless.

"You really don't know?"

"I know I'm stupid but I never had the chance to learn everything you already know, I never went to kindergarten before and I'm just trying to keep up…"Blaine apologized.

"I didn't say you were stupid, you are just clueless and that is okay…besides, I'm here to tell you everything you will want to know…"they shared a smile. "What do you want to know?"

"What does loser mean? "Blaine whispered.

"That is a person who is weird and different from all the other persons around him, or at least everybody thinks he is. Understand? "

"Oh…got we are losers," he said and it seems like he wasn't sad at all, that wasn't what Kurt expected at all.

"Why aren't you sad?"

"Because it doesn't change anything, I know I'm never going to be friends with half of the kids in this place or at school because I'm different but I don't need to be there friend I don't need them to love me because I have you and the girls" Blaine said and Kurt was very surprised. Where is this came from?

"You are so sweet," Kurt said and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I know, people keep telling me that." Blaine said in a proud voice. And Kurt punched him playfully on the arm.

"Do you think we can go out now?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I think everybody fell asleep by now…"Blaine said and Kurt nodded, turning around and pushing the piece of wood so they can go outside. Kurt looked out and found the garden empty so he got out holding out his hand to Blaine who gladly took it. They both were out, Kurt put the wood back in place and turned to Blaine.

"This was really fun, we should do that more often," Kurt joked and Blaine laughed "let's go-"Kurt begins walking but Blaine pulled his arm so their eyes met.

"Thank you for saving me," Blaine looked deep into Kurt's blue-green-gray eyes and Kurt smiled at him.

"You welcome," Kurt said, his cheeks turning red. They turned a lot redder when Blaine kissed one of them and gave Kurt that cute smile of his.

"What was that for?" Kurt breathes out.

"You told me you kiss a person that you appreciate and love," Blaine remained him and Kurt looked down smiling.

"There you are," they heard a voice coming from behind them and turned around immediately.

"hey Mrs. .Snyder," they both said smiling politely.

"Where have you been? I looked for you everywhere!" She said and both boys lowered their heads in shame.

"We are very sorry Mrs. Snyder it won't happen again."

"That is okay, I forgive you. Come on now, you need to sleep." she took both boys inside. Both boys lay next to each other's mattresses trying to fell asleep when suddenly Blaine talked.

"Look, "he said pointing to the trash can, on the top of the pail there were two full now-no-longer-slushy." We are saved." Kurt giggled

"yeah we are, "Kurt said and closed his eyes. Blaine did the same.

"Sweet dreams Kurt,"

"you too,"

…

Elizabeth sat in her living room watching her favorite soap opera as the phone suddenly rang.

"I'll answer that!" she heard Kurt yelling from his room as he climbed up the stairs running to the phone. "Hello?" he answered in a sweet voice "yes, just a second," he said and ran to his mom "mommy, it's for you." He handed her the phone and ran back to his room.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hummel,"

"yes?"

"It's Mrs. .Snyder, Kurt's teacher," Elizabeth heard from the other side of the phone.

"Is something wrong with Kurt?"

"No, no .it's just that I wanted to talk to you and your husband tomorrow at 5, is that ok?"

"Of course but, is it really necessary that both of us will be there? Somebody needs to stay with Kurt and we won't leave him with a babysitter,"

"that's ok, but I have to ask you to try to find a solution so both of you can be there."

"So, tomorrow at 5?" Elizabeth said and Burt walked into the living room.

"Tomorrow at 5,"Mrs. Snyder said and hangs up. Burt looked at her with a questionable look.

"What is happening tomorrow at 5?" he asked Elizabeth who put the phone back in its place.

"We are going to talk to Kurt's teacher."

"What did Kurt done? He is a good kid! Why would she want to talk to us?"

"Calm down, when I asked her she said it wasn't a bad thing"

"so…which one of us is going and who is staying with Kurt?"

"I think I'm going to ask Hanna if Kurt can stay there for an hour of two because Mrs. Snyder said she wanted both of us to be there,"

"and she didn't even tell you why?"

"yeah, I guess we will know tomorrow…where are you going?" she asked when she saw Burt walking through the basement (Kurt's room).

"Maybe Kurt knows," Burt said and Elizabeth ran to him.

"No, no, no!" She stopped him before he reached to the door and pulled him back up so Kurt couldn't hear them." Have you forgotten who your son is? If he is going to find out he will be super sad and think he done something wrong when he didn't .or at least we don't know if he did." she sigh and Burt nodded.

"He is just like you," Burt said and Elizabeth sent him a smile." I won't ask him."

"Thank you. Now, I have to call Hanna and ask her if Kurt can stay there while we are talking to Mrs. Snyder."

"I will go make dinner," Burt said kissing her softly on the lips and disappearing in the kitchen.

…

"But you told me that she told you herself it wasn't a bad thing, "Jake said trying to calm Hanna who walked back and forth in the room.

"Maybe it was only to stop me from freaking out," she wanted to throw her hands in the air but Jake took them into his.

"Relax; Blaine is a good boy, baby. He is very friendly, don't use bad language and polite to everyone around him .I'm sure it's nothing."

"Really? What if it's just cooper all over again? He is only 15 and how many times we have to meet his principle because he pulled a prank on one of his teachers or caught making out with a girl in the janitor closet?"

"They are very different from each other…and I don't think Blaine will caught making out with a girl in the janitor closet "Jake laugh and Hanna quickly joined. They both looked at each other for a few moments, so grateful they had each other.

…

Elizabeth was about to dial Hanna's number but she was surprise when the same number called her.

"hey, I was just about to call you," she answered.

"Well I'm sorry I have ruined the moment but I had to ask you a favor." Hanna said and sighs.

"What do you need?"

"well, Blaine heard me asking cooper to take care of him tomorrow when me and Jake are out and he didn't stop nagging me before I promised I will ask you is maybe there is a chance he can stay in your house for an hour,"

"may I ask where are you going?"

"Blaine's teacher wanted to talk to us and she insists that both of us will be there, why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you the same thing and apparently we are going to same place," Elizabeth said and giggled.

"Wait, are you serious? You too?" Hanna said her head full with options of what those two little boys could do.

"That doesn't make any sense doesn't it? They are two really good kids…"

"I almost freaked when I heard about it, it took Jake half an hour to calm me down, I really don't want to have another bad boy wannabe in my house Eli." she sighed.

"Blaine is nothing like cooper, and even if he is, Kurt gonna slap him if he starts acting like a gangster or whatever." Elizabeth said and Hanna laughed.

"Well I'm kind of happy we are both going together, no I can make Jake stay at home."

"I will do the same with Burt, he can freak out in seconds!"

" I know! I really won't want to be Blaine if this is a bad thing."

…

-2 DAYS LATER-

The girl's talked and talked and talked, even if he wants to listen he can' it seems like Kurt is in another universe too. They words from yesterday just refused to leave his head.

My son is not gay! He can't be

Now it really hit him. What his dad meant by those ugly words and all the even more ugly words that fallowed.

We can change him, he don't have to be like that!

He stood up and walked away. A walk that turned into a ran really fast. He knew Kurt would find him no matter where he is going to hide so he got into their special tree, pulling his legs into his chest his arms around them and buried his face in his knees. He cried. And cried.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked away and before he disappeared Kurt could see a tear falling from his eye.

"Would you excuse me just for second ladies?" he said already standing up." I have to go to the restroom,"

"I don't think Blaine went to the restroom but if you say so," Brittany said innocently and everyone smiled.

"go, but don't forget to tell us what happened!" Mercedes said, Kurt nodded and ran outside.

"Why they are so dramatic?" Rachel said and every one raises an eyebrow.

Blaine was still in the tree, sobbing and crying. He saw the piece of wood which supposed to be the door opened and Kurt's smiling face showing up in front of him.

"I knew you will be here,"

"I knew you will know." Blaine said. Kurt sat in front of him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Blaine said "or at least, nothing important…"

"it is if It made you ran out of breakfast crying, "Kurt said trying to meet Blaine's eyes." come on…I'm your best friend, you can tell me everything!"

"I know I can….I just don't know what to tell." Blaine said and choked a little in the last words.

"Let's just…start with the beginning." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Okay…."Blaine took a deep breath and started" I was in my room last night, playing with my unicorns and suddenly I heard my parents talking very loudly about…something," blaine didn't look up.

"about what?"

"Mrs. Snyder wanted to talk to them and my mom went and she said all those horrible stuff about me…"Blaine said and refuses to look up. "and you…" he continued and Kurt raise an eyebrow "and us."

"What about us?" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"About that we are too close for a pair of friends, that something is wrong with us. That something always has been wrong and since we met it only grew stronger." Blaine's voice broke. Kurt bit his lower lip as he saw a tear falling from Blaine's eye.

"You don't need to tell me," Kurt said but Blaine shook his head firmly.

"I want to…"Blaine looked up." it's not the first time people say bad things about me, about the way I act an-and talk and just the way…I am." Blaine was completely crying right now." And I think they are really mad at me because Mrs. Snyder told them that we kissed." Kurt's mouth opened at an 'o' shape, he didn't know what to say." My mom said it's okay but my dad was so mad!" Blaine said frustrated.

"That's okay; all parents have those moments…"Kurt said.

"Even yours?" Blaine said and raised an eyebrow. Kurt bit his lower lip.

"Yep. They had a talk that I overheard about me liking boys and they argue about it a little bit but at the end they said that no matter what I am I'm their son and they love me, and they didn't knew I was listening so I'm sure they meant it." Kurt sent him a small smile." I bet yours will reach to that realization soon enough," Blaine nodded. And then he realizes what Kurt just said.

"You like boys?" Blaine asked and Kurt blushed a little. Now when he thought about it, he really didn't know. He had the girl's and Blaine and he didn't though of any of them that way. Sure, he was more close to Blaine but not like he saw him as future boyfriend or something.

"I don't know…but I have all the time in the world to find out. Right? And so does you,"

"I…I just don't know where to start,"

"we will figure that out together," Kurt said and smile to each other their hands linked together.


	4. Chapter 4:I've lost you both

_**Chapter 4: I have lost you both.**_

-Four years and a few months later-

A lot has happened in almost 5 years, Kurt realized he was gay when he was 5 and told Blaine about it 4 months later. Kurt have a crush on Finn Hudson since he saved him from slushy once in first grade and Blaine is in love with Rachel for 2 months now. They are at 3th grade, getting slushy every day and lately tossed into dumpsters, getting pushed into lockers was a normal thing but they always was there to help each other clean-up. Blaine got a Labrador puppy for his 7th birthday, he was white and had blue eyes that looked a lot like Kurt's what made Blaine love the dog even more then he already did. They were at the same class and they still were friends with the girl. But of course there is always a sad part.

"Sweetheart…you will have to stop crying eventually…" Kurt heard the thin, pale, small, weak person who lay on the hospital bed holding his hand. Burt, Hanna Jake and 9 years old Blaine was sitting outside of the room, Hanna was crying and Jake was consoling her, Blaine and Burt tried to stay strong for Kurt. They found out about the cancer a year ago, she had cancer when Kurt was 4 but they found out early and took care of it…but it came back. She had no power to fight it anymore so now she was dying and Kurt came to say her goodbye.

"I can't mommy…"he answered in a sob.

"Of course you can baby…"he heard the voice that used to be so beautiful now being so broken." It's not really a goodbye; I'm always going to be here for you, even if you can't see me…"she gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I know mommy, I know…I need to tell you something…"he took a deep breath. He wasn't ready to tell but he is never going to get the chance again.

"So tell me," she whispered and he took another deep breath. It's now or never.

"mommy…I guess you already know this for a while but…I love boys." He said and looked down "I understand that you hate me…"he whispered and he looked up when he heard her chuckled.

"Honey, I don't hate you! I will never hate you!" She said and smiled at him. Why didn't she have to go away from him? Kurt thought to himself.

"r-really?" He asked surprised and she nodded." So you are okay with it?"

"If I was you, I would be very gentle when you tell dad…"she giggled.

"I guess I'm going to wait a while before I tell him…20, 30 years maybe…" Kurt said and they shared a smile.

"Go now…I don't want you to see me like that…."She said and he nodded" I love you," she said and he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too mommy…please, don't leave me….please…."

"I wish I could," she said and looked into his eyes." Promise me you will be okay, don't let anyone hurt you, promise me?" she said and he nodded. He hugged her one last time and left the room. After he came out, Burt came in and closed the door. He sat on the chair next to Blaine and stared at some point on the wall in front of him. Blaine pulled him into his lap without saying a word. They sat like that until Burt came out of there and they came back home.

Elizabeth died that night.

…

"Thank you for staying," Kurt whispered. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling; his eyes were red and puffy from all the sobbing and crying that he did in the last few hours.

"It's nothing, if you are looking for someone to thank, thank your dad. He was the one letting me stay here and convincing my mom to let me skip school." Blaine sent him a small smile.

"I bet it's harder for him then it is for me...The funeral is tomorrow right?"

"If you can't go I will stay with you, we can go to the park with snow, maybe go watch a show…? We can try going back to normal…"Blaine said and lay on the mattress next to Kurt's bed. Kurt looked down to him and sent him a small smile.

"That's sweet, but I can't .I want to go, it's the last chance I have to ever see her…"Kurt sighed and Blaine nodded." We can go after, if you don't mind going with me looking like that."

"I would love that." Blaine said. "But now…I have to ask you something…"

"What?" Kurt asked and went to sit next to Blaine on the mattress.

"What was the last thing you said to her? I mean, have you told her what you wanted to?" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously .Kurt looked down with a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah…"

"And what she said?" Blaine asked obviously wanting very badly to know what happened in that room. He knew how scared Kurt was about telling his parents." Kurt! "He said holding Kurt's shoulders after Kurt didn't answer.

"Nothing! She was fine with it, actually." Kurt said and smiled Blaine smiled too and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"thanks," Kurt said and pulled back." Telling my dad would be a whole different story," Kurt said and Blaine chuckled.

"I really hope he won't come chasing me with a shotgun after you tell him," Blaine said and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Your dad is a paranoid, he already thinks we are boyfriends." they both laughed. "When you came out to her, that wasn't as dramatic as when you came out to me right?" Blaine said and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He said trying to sound innocence.

"Really? don't you remember ?you avoided me for a week and when I finally saw you, all I have to do was saying 'hey' and you exploded," Blaine said and started laughing from the memory" you started yelling with your hands in the air 'fine !fine !you caught me! I'm gay! I'm gay! Happy?Don't you look at me like that! I will be out of your way in a second!"

"First of all, that sounds nothing like me." Kurt said, Blaine laughed even harder and Kurt couldn't help himself but join." and no, it wasn't so dramatic."

…

Blaine woke up about 4 hours later from the sounds of quiet sobbing coming from Kurt's bed. He rolled around, only to see Kurt laying on his side eyes closed and tears running down his face.

"Kurt?" He whispered and crawled to Kurt's bed.

"Blaine? I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," Kurt whispered back wiping a tear and pulling his nose.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said kneeling on Kurt's bedside." Why are you crying?"

"I don't know, "Kurt explained "I woke up, and when I tried to fell back asleep I couldn't, suddenly I started thinking about my mom and next thing I knew I started crying and now I can't stop."

"That's fine; I think it's totally normal, you two were very close." Blaine said wiping away a fresh tear from Kurt's eye. "Is there anything I can do?" Kurt shook his head in denial.

"It's my problem and I need to get over it. I can't be so weak, when everybody at school will find out, they will say thing that will be even more mean then usual to me and I need to pull off a brave face." Kurt said and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Things like what?" Blaine had to ask but he regretted it a second later when he saw Kurt's face. "I'm sorry Kurt I-"

"that she died because of me, that she preferred to die instead of having a son like me, stuff like that," he said and Blaine bit his lower lip before he spoke again.

"I understand. But you don't have to pull off a brave face in front of me," Blaine said and Kurt looked up from the point on the floor he was staring at. Blaine took the tissue box from Kurt's nightstand and hand it to him, Kurt took it and soot him a small smile.

"You are the best,"

"I know," Blaine said puffs out his chest and Kurt threw his pillow at Blaine who kept on laughing. "Good night," Kurt whispered.

"Good night," Blaine said and lay back down on his mattress. After a few minutes Kurt got off his bed and crawled into Blaine's lap.

"I have been wondering if we are going to end up sleeping together tonight," he heard Blaine whispering into his hair.

"It's just…it feels…Safer. "Kurt said" just like when we were 4 and you felt scared,"

"I like it,"

"'sweet dreams, Blaine."

…

Kurt stood at the graveyard, Blaine stood behind him and Burt held his hand. They lowered Elizabeth's body into the ground, Hanna was sobbing in Jake's arms and all the people were crying. Kurt was like a rock. He didn't talk, he didn't look, he didn't want to cry on people's shoulders…all he wanted was to go back home bury his face in the pillow and sleep until all the sadness will be over. After all of the people left, Kurt, Burt and the Andersons were walking back to their cars. Kurt came to hug Blaine goodbye.

"it all going to be okay," Blaine relaxed him" I will come over at 4, we have a lot of homework to do,"

"see ya," Kurt said and hugged Blaine again.

"Come on kiddo," he heard Burt said behind him. They separated. When they were on the driving back to their house…

"How are you feeling?"

"How am I supposed to feel?" Kurt whispered. "She is gone .forever .I'm depressed."

"We will get through this kiddo," Burt said and shoot him a small smile. Kurt could see he is trying to be strong for him. He was trying so hard not to break down in tears.

"I know dad,"

…

Kurt was walking back and forth in the living room thinking about what he should do. Blaine is late by 6 hours .6 .hours. Why didn't he call? Or text him? Or something? Maybe he hates him now? He was way too depressing since yesterday and maybe Blaine had enough? Now he lost Blaine too. That was just perfect .perfect. Kurt really wanted to cry right now. He tried to go to his room but his dad stopped him.

"Is there anything wrong kiddo?"

" it's nothing." Kurt said and Burt raised an eyebrow. Usually Kurt was a pretty good liar, but now he didn't even care enough to try." I think Blaine is avoiding me. I called him at least 25 times in the last few hours and nobody answered."

"Don't worry about it, maybe his battery is dead. And even if he need some time to himself that doesn't mean he doesn't love you, that doesn't care about you, that he is not your best friend anymore or whatever you guys really are," Burt said and Kurt rolled his eyes." Stop worrying…"Burt said and rubbed his kid head.

"Thanks a lot dad," Kurt whined and fixed his messy hair." And I guess you are right, he need some time to himself…to practice piano or guitar or drums, or watching TV…or moisturize."

"go to sleep, you have school tomorrow;" Burt said and sat on the couch.

"Good night dad, "he said and sadly walked to his room.

…

Kurt got into the school followed by Rachel and Mercedes. They said how sorry they were for him and that he has to be strong and stuff…

"Kurt!" He heard Santana's voice and looked up only to see her kiss Puck (who now was her boyfriend) goodbye and running to them and then pulling Kurt into a hug.

"I'm so sorry about your mom," she said, now he hugged her back.

"Thanks san," he said now that they finished hugging." That means a lot coming from you,"

"I don't have to be a bitch all the time right?" They shared a smile.

Kurt went to his regular classes and then met the girls at lunch, when he sat at their table suddenly he noticed that everyone is staring at him.

"Hey homo," he heard the wish-it-wasn't-so-familiar voice that came from behind him. He just looked away and ignored it.

"So where is your boyfriend?" Another voice called. That was such a familiar picture, David and Azimio harassing him and then throws stuff at him or throws him at stuff, but it was the first time they have mentioned least, it was the first time they called him his boyfriend. Or they just didn't have the chance to because Blaine would jump to his defense and then they both got slushy in the face. What is up with people lately?Can't a gay guy be friends with a straight guy without it being suspicious? Even though it doesn't matter anymore…he didn't saw Blaine all the day, he was probably avoiding him again, and Kurt just didn't know what to do…where is Santana when you really need her? Oh right, she was too busy kissing puck in the popular kids table.

"Did he dump you?"

"Come on Z, Look at him, who wouldn't?" David said.

"We aren't boyfriends," Kurt whispered and turned to walk away but Azimio grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Are you talking back to us?" He said and both bullies looked really angry right now so Kurt just closed his eyes waiting for the pain to hit him. But it hadn't come.

"Leave him alone," he heard Santana's voice and opened his eyes." I need to talk to the gay kid,"

"don't try to be tough, we all know you are his friend." David said and Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You are still here?" She said and Azimio dropped Kurt on the floor grabbing David's arm and walking away. Santana smiled to herself and offered Kurt her hand. He took it and stood up.

"Thank you," Kurt said." I think you are losing your bitchness."

"no way, fairy!" She said defensively "I really do need to talk to you," she said and looked down "it's important."

"If it's that important, let's get out of this place, everybody are staring at us." He said and she nodded. They went out to the yard and set on one of the benches. Santana took a deep breath and started talking.

"Do you remember Brittany?" She said, still looking down.

"The same one that was with us at kindergarten?"

"yes, that one."

"What about her?" Kurt asked and Santana took another deep breath.

"I think. Maybe….I, we, her, me…I think I might…"she mumble and Kurt was surprised. Santana was the most confident person he ever met, what could have scared her like that?

"Take a deep breath and just tell me, "He encouraged her and that exactly what she did.

"I...I think I love her..."she said and pink blush covered her cheeks. Kurt was shocked. What did she just said to him? She was in love with Brittany, Brittany was a girl. Santana was in love with a girl. That means...

"you are a lesbian?" He yelled and she quickly covered his mouth with her hand and sends him a death look.

"Do you want the whole world to know?"She said and he shook his head in denial.

"Sorry...I was excited and I can't believe this...I should have known." Kurt said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"No you shouldn't, it's supposed to be a secret, I'm the most popular girl at this school and I'm not going to lose it and become like you."

"I know, and you won't, people don't hate me just because I like boys, they hate me for myself and you and I are nothing a like...They won't hate you."

"I guess you are right," she said and breathed out

"so...If you are in love with her, why are you dating Puck?" He had to ask." you can't lead him on,"

"I'm not leading him on, he doesn't love me, he just want someone to kiss with and I want to be even more popular then I already am." She said like it was obvious.

"Well...I'm not here to judge…"

"Do you think I should tell Brittany?" She asked.

"no way, offence but she is kind of stupid and she would tell everybody, unless you want to come out already...I don't think it would be a very good idea to tell her."

"I guess you are right...I don't know what to do Kurt..."she sighed and he bit his lower lip.

"I know...It's a very hard thing, but I'm here if you need anything. Anything at all. "He said and sent her a small smile she smiled back.

"Thank you Kurt,"

"well I own you for saving my butt, don't I?"

…

"hey kiddo," Burt said as Kurt entered the car wearing a new outfit thanks to a cherry slushie facial.

"Hey dad,"

"how was your day?"

"fine, how was yours?"

"Fine…I spend the whole day thinking about what happened yesterday," Burt said and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What happened yesterday?"

"You know, that Blaine didn't came,"

"that's fine. He didn't show up to school either… I will go to his house after I'll do my homework, maybe he is sick or something," Kurt said and Burt nodded.

He was on the Anderson's porch now. Everything looked different, the yellow and orange flowers were gone and so does the swing that he and Blaine liked to play on when they were little, the car was missing and it just felt strange. He knocked on the door waiting for Hanna's smiling face to show up but instead a blond woman opened the door.

"hello little one, can I help you?" She said and it took Kurt a few moments to answer.

"Where is Blaine?"

"I'm sorry…who?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson? He is short, have curly hair, amazing hazel eyes that look golden when he is crying or laughing really hard?" Kurt said.

"Oh…he doesn't live here anymore; we rent the house from the Anderson family 2 days ago." She said and Kurt didn't know what to say.

"Oh…thanks anyway." He said and turned around hearing the door closed and he walked back home.

Rent. Rent. That woman is living in Blaine's house. Her kid is probably sleeping in Blaine's bed. He didn't saw any of the Anderson's since the end of the funeral. Maybe they left town? Or the country? Where ever they are now…they are not here, Blaine is not here. He left him after he promised he wouldn't (at least 5 times during the last 5 years) and he didn't even care enough to say goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5:coming back with a kiss

_**Chapter 5: coming back with a kiss.**_

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the rest because not a lot happens here but I had to write it for some reason...he is pretty boring but it leads to chapter 6 which is going to be the best chapter so far!(I think)**

**I hope that somehow you will enjoy that one as well….and review**

**I wish I owned glee, but I don't. Life sucks.**

…

Kurt was in his room, his head buried in his pillow and once in a while a tear ran down his cheeks. He was there for a few hours now not thinking or doing anything.

"Kurt he heard his dad's voice coming from behind him.

"Don't. You. Knock?" he whispered in a low, cold voice.

"Actually I did but you didn't answer so I got in. What happened? Why are you mad?"

"Nothing. Would you leave me alone please?" Kurt said and Burt frowned. He never saw his son like that…what could have happened?

"no I can't go, I'm your dad…you make me very worried and I just need you to tell me if there is anything I can do to make it easier for you-"

"Blaine is gone."

"What? Why?" Burt could only imagine how bad Kurt felt in that moment.

"I don't know!" Kurt yelled into a pillow" he didn't even…"he said slowly, another tear falling from his eye." he didn't even came or call or text me or did something to say goodbye to me, he just disappeared."

"I really don't know what to say to you kiddo…"Burt said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't need to say anything, I will get over it."

"I will call Hanna and see what happened to them." Burt said and took his cellphone out of his back pocket.

"No! I don't want to chase him. Just forget about it dad, go make dinner or something…."he said. He didn't even notice when Burt left the room.

…

Blaine was in his new room, sitting on the window and looking outside to the empty street. He hated being here. New stuff were everywhere, new bed, new guitar, new cloths…he thought he would also get new computer and cellphone but instead they took his old ones. He also went to a new school which was the only good thing happened to him in the last 3 weeks, nobody bullied him now but he still wanted to leave. After the funeral he and his parents didn't go home, they went to the airport. Blaine didn't even know they were at the airport 'cause he was asleep. When he woke up he was on that new bed, in this new room, in this new house. He almost died while running up and down the house to find his parents; he found them at the back yard drinking ice tea. Apparently they moved here because Jake got a great job offer and coming back to Lima was completely out of the question…after a lot of yelling, crying and Blaine getting detention, Blaine realized that he never going to see Kurt again, and he can't even call him.

"Blaine?" he heard his mother entering the room. "Dinner is ready," Blaine didn't look at her; he really didn't want to talk right now.

"I'm not hungry,"

"yes you are, you didn't want to eat breakfast as well," she said and stood in front of him. "Honey, I know you are angry, I get it. But you need to know that me and your dad did it so you and cooper will be happier," she explained and of course he didn't buy it, he already knew the right reason for that stupid move.

"I don't want to hear it mom, go away."

"stop being so defensive, we only wanted to-"

"to me to be normal, right?" he said and now looked at her" all you and dad wanted was me away from Kurt .away from everything I know ,so I could become that new person you always wanted me to be," he said and tears already stood in his eyes.

"Honey…why would you think that?" She tried to sound innocence but it didn't work.

"I heard you and dad talking about it, and I always knew. I don't want to talk, please leave me alone." he said and looked back at the window. Hanna realized she got caught and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I'm really sorry about what me and your father done but we don't want you to be gay."

"I'm not." he said and she was very surprised.

"You are not?"

"No. I think. I'm not Kurt, mom, I'm too young to think about it," he said honestly, he was too young to think about it and he also didn't want to.

"I don't think you are too young, soon everybody will start getting boyfriends and girlfriends and you would have to choose." she said and then smiled and added" and I think Kurt would make a pretty good boyfriend,"

"mom stop it!" he yelled and she chuckled.

"Hey! I'm just saying," she smiled" and now it's just the time to think about it Couse we are going to Ohio in 2 days to Eli's memorial," she said and Blaine's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded." Kurt would be so mad at me when he sees me," he said and bit his lower lip." maybe if I could call him and-"

"no way sir, it's your punishment, no phone for a month remember?" and then added when she saw that that was cruel " maybe if you tell me what is going on between you and Kurt I will give it back to you when we come back to lima?" She offered and Blaine tutted.

"Blackmailing is not a nice thing to do, mother .and I'm not gonna tell you, not even to get my computer back." he said confidently.

"Fine," she said and rolled her eyes." you will tell me sooner or later, tell me if you need me to buy something for out little trip to Ohio…"she said and turned to get out of the room.

"I will," he said and turned to the window again now a smile covered his face. He is going to see Kurt again! He just hoped Kurt want to see him as well.

…

It's been a month. She is gone for a month. He is gone for 3 weeks of so. Kurt was better, he had a lot of things to focus on now, he was 9 as in last week, he had school and he joined the glee club, sure their club wasn't like the high school clubs, they didn't compete or anything but it was still fun. All the girls were there with him and so does Finn Hudson. Kurt hasn't given up on their love even though everything that happened lately. The memorial wasn't as sad as the funeral but he still cried. And now he was standing next to their car while his dad talked to some people he didn't really recognized. Suddenly he felt another body pressed against his in a bone crushing yet very loving hug. He been in this position so many times before, he recognized the body owner in a second.

"Blaine! I missed you so much!" he yelled in excitement. He honestly haven't thought he is going to see Blaine again.

"I've missed you too Kurt!" Blaine yelled equally excited.

"Where have you been?"Kurt pushed him off him" do you have any idea how I felt!"

"Kurt, please don't be mad at me," Blaine begged "let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it! You just disappeared! You don't call, you don't text, you don't even-"he was cut off by Blaine's lips covering his. Oh my god Blaine was kissing him. Why was he kissing him? He was supposed to be straight wasn't he? Blaine pulled back.

"Could you shut up for a second?" Blaine said and smiled at shocked Kurt, Blaine just kissed him to shut him up…how cheesy.

"You watched too many movies mister," Kurt said and smiled back at him.

"I know, it was the first thing that came up in my head," Blaine said blushing slightly.

"That fine," Kurt said "but that doesn't mean you don't own me explanation."

"Of course,"

"maybe you can come over, my dad will be happy to see you again. wait, you are not here alone aren't you?"

"No, my mom is here…somewhere. She talked to a few people and then I saw you and ran to hug you," Blaine said.

"So let's go find her and ask her if you can come over so we could talk," Kurt said and Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand into his, just where it belongs.

"Hey Kurt! look what I've found!" they heard Burt and turned around to see him walking with Hanna to their direction.

"I found something too," Kurt said." can we take him home with us?"

"Sure,"

…

They went home and talked as planned, Blaine told Kurt about his new school and the places his parents took him and Kurt told Blaine about the glee club. Of course Blaine and Kurt had a sleepover that night.

Blaine rolled over to face the sleeping boy next to him. Part of his messy hair fell on his face, his mouth slightly opened, he looked so beautiful. Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's cheek causing him smile in his sleep .he knew he told his mom and everybody else he is straight, but somehow he wasn't so sure anymore.

After that week Burt and Hanna found an idea that keep everyone happy. during the year Blaine went to school and at summer and spring break he came back to lima with his mom to spend it with Kurt and the girls .their kiss never brought up again, none of them wanted to think about it but when they did warmness flew their bodies and they smiled like idiots. Blaine came out to the world when he was 14, Jake and Hanna were not in love with the idea but they were fine with it (after all they prepared for that thing for 11 years.) but he got bullied even harder until he transfer to Dalton academy in Westerville when he was 16, Westerville was only 6 hours away from Lima so they both were pretty happy about it. they were fine with what they were, two gay guys that happened to be best friends since forever…but it all started to change when they were summer before senior year.


	6. Chapter 6:what are you trying to hide?

_**Chapter 6: what are you trying to hide?**_

**Hello!Welcome to the second part of my story! So…little klaine are gone….so sad….but that's why I'm excited! I have so many great ideas for the next few chapters and I hope I won't ruin it…sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes….**

**It's my first attempt of writing Niff and Wevid and I hope its okay….**

**Do you really think I own glee? Although it could be interesting if I did… (There will be at least one klaine kiss in each episode…and Rachel would get hit by a car… (Evil laugh)**

…

A knock on the door.

"Come in," Blaine said not even looking at the door. He already knew who that is. He always came to ask him the same question, at the same day, at the exact same time…and Blaine always said the exact same answer…so he just kept packing his bow ties collection.

"Hello!" Said a very excited voice.

"Nice to see you again, Wesley." Blaine said and grabbed one of the 3 pairs of socks he owned." What do you want?" He asked as if he didn't know the answer.

"Look Blaine…the boys and I were thinking…and maybe you like to…." Wes stuttered and Blaine chuckled.

"Just talk Wes,"

"okay! Well, me, David, Nick and Jeff are going to Paris for the summer and we thought it will be so much fun if-"

"I'm not coming Wes,"

"why not?!"Wes said in frustration" you didn't even listened to my offer!" he said and suddenly the door opened Couse 3 17 year old boys fall into the room.

"What did he said?!"Jeff asked.

"He. Hasn't .Answered. Yet." Wes answered angrily.

"Why?" nick asked.

"Because he was distracted by the three idiot who ruin everything! That's why we agreed I will talk to him!"

"Don't be mad Wesley, we wants to know'" David said in a calm voice.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Guys!" Blaine interrupted "shut up!"

"Sorry," nick and Jeff said together." but what do you think about Paris?"

"I'm not coming with you to Paris guys." he said.

"Why?! "Wes asked and the 3 boys that were still lying on Blaine's dorm floor nodded.

"I already have plans," he said simply and got into the bathroom to change out of his Dalton uniform.

"And what are they exactly?" Jeff asked

"he is probably going to watch American idol repeats," nick said and chuckled.

"No." Blaine said firmly from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Well, whatever it is you are going to do, Paris is 10 times better." David said and finely got off the floor , sitting on the bed.

"We can even get you a guy!" Jeff said like he just had the idea of the sensory.

"Yeah! There are a lot of gay guys in Paris!" Wes said and sat next to David on the bed.

"I don't care," Blaine said simply.

"Of course you care! Don't you want a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Yeah right," Wes said.

"We are done talking about it." Blaine announced and got of the bathroom. Everybody stopped talking. Al four boys were staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. "Is everything okay guys?"

"Since when are you so hot?" Nick said and his choice of word didn't seem to get anyone's attention, but he was right.

"What?" Blaine asked and laughed uncomfortably. They boy's started whispering to each other.

"That must be a guy,"

"of course it's a guy! Look at him!"

"Yeah, I thought that wasn't impossible for jeans to be so tight,"

"well any guesses?"

"I don't think we know him, if he was from Dalton we would have known,"

"right, we would have seen the flirting and the dreamy staring…"David said and the boys nodded in agreement.

"I'm standing right here!" Blaine said and the rest of the boys just ignored him. He took his suitcase and left the room quickly before any of the boys would notice. He went to Dalton's parking lot and got into his red hour into his 6 hour drive to Lima, while he stood in a traffic light that refused to turn green; his phone buzzed. A giant smile covered his face when he saw who that text message was from.

-Out of Westerville already?-

-yep. But I still have a lo left...I'm bored-he texted equally giant smile covered Kurt's face somewhere at Lima.

-I would have called but I'm at the mall with the girls…I kind of owe it to them since I'm going to spend most of the vacation with you ;) -

-that fine…I would just listen to the radio and try not to fall asleep-

-don't you dare! I need you to get here in one piece!-

-yes sir!-

-you are a good soldier Blaine, see you in…?-

-about four and half hours…-

-excellent! Meet me at the lima bean at 6!-

-see you then!-

-bye Blaine!-the traffic light finally turned green and Blaine drove away. He hated long drives…but it was the last time he is doing it anyway. After this year he is going to New York and Kurt is coming with him and they are going to live happily ever after! well…they weren't together yet but…he was working on it.

-5 hours later-

He took the keys out of his back pocket and entered his old house. So good to be home. He looked at the clock. He had 2 hours until meeting Kurt so he can start unpacking his stuff .his parents stopped renting the house when he was 11, since then he and his mom stayed here instead in a hotel. His mother didn't came to Lima with him ever since he learned to drive, being here was too painful too her anyway and Blaine didn't complained, he liked to be away from his family for a while.

-Half an hour later-

Blaine was still unpacking his stuff as he heard a knock on the front door. He went down quickly and almost got a heart attack when he saw who the knocking persons were. I can't open the door, I just can't! Maybe they will go away if I will be quiet. Blaine thought to himself and walked away from the door backwards, got into one of his mom's old vases and broke it. DAMM!I'm so stupid! My car was outside anyways….he got up and opened the door unwillingly. 4 people were smiling at him.

"Hey Blaine!" they all said together and he wanted to bang his head against the closest wall he could find.

"what are you doing here?!" he asked.

"We wanted to see you're plans for the summer," nick said and they got inside leaving Blaine next to the open door.

"I can't believe you didn't want to come to Paris just to come here," Wes said checking out the living room, looking for something special.

"What is there to do here anyway?" Jeff said and suddenly his eyes widen "I take that back" he stared at the opened door and Blaine soon realized why .the reason looked back at them.

"Blaine?"

"hey San," he said and she ran up to him hugging him.

"It's been so much time!" She said and pulled back, looking at the other boys," and who are they?"

"I'm David," David stepped forward and grabbed her hand "but you can call me whatever you want," he kissed he hand and Santana and Blaine rolled their eyes.

"You can all forget about it, she has a girlfriend." Blaine said and David let go of her hand.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Santana asked.

"Oh right," Blaine shook his head" Santana, meet Jeff, David, Nick and Wes. They are my best friends in the whole world and we are on the Warblers together .guys, meet Santana Lopez."

"So…aren't people who go to Dalton supposed to have a lot of money?"

"Yeah we do; so?" Wes asked.

"So what are you doing here?"

"That exactly what I want to know," Blaine said. It's not that Blaine didn't want to spend the summer with his friends, it actually seems like a good plan but…he can't let them stay in lima, they can't find out about why he is here .if they find out about Kurt, they will want to help him get together with Kurt and they will ruin everything! That's what they do best…but Blaine loved them for it.

"We wanted to know why Blaine rather be here in this insignificant town-"Nick was cut off.

"No offence," Jeff added.

"Instead of coming to Paris with us, he always refuses to spend the vacation with us and want's to come here and we demand to know why!"

"Wow Blaine, you refuse to go to Paris just to be here you must really love-"she was cut off by Blaine's hand covering her mouth.

"Yes Santana I really love that place, it has so many good memories and that's why I'm here. Good now you know why I'm here and you all can go to Paris, now if you will excuse me, I'm a very busy man-"he started to push them all to the door but…

"you better go; he has an hour until he meets Kurt at the lima bean and-"Santana said.

"Who is Kurt?" all 4 boys asked together, Santana said oops and Blaine went looking for a wall to knock his head in.

…

Where is he?! Kurt kept asking himself as he sat in the lima bean drinking his extremely hot coffee without really realizing how hot it actually was .he was nervous. Blaine was 15 minutes late. Blaine was never late, especially not after not seeing him for that long. He kept on looking at his phone waiting for a text or a call, or just checking what time is it. Where is Blaine?

He was late. He was so late. Kurt is going to kill him. He hoped he would hug him first and then kill really wasn't his fault it was really hard to keep the boys away from the lima bean…after Santana's slip up, Blaine had to tell them. He told them that Kurt was his best friend for almost 14 years, that he was gay too, that his dad owned a tire shop and a couple more things (not including the fact that he was in love with him (which off course they asked about (including Santana))) but he hoped Kurt would understand. Of course he will, that was Kurt.

20 minutes have past, Kurt was still there and he was losing it. He took out his phone and dialed Blaine's number, Blaine didn't answered. He let out a deep sigh and stood up to leave but suddenly a familiar pair of arms pulled him into a hug.

"Leaving so soon?" Blaine whispered.

"I have life you know, I can't just sit here and wait for you all day can't I?" Kurt said in a cold voice.

"First of all, yes you can. And second, I can explain." Blaine said and pulled back so their eyes met.

"Fine," Kurt said and smiled. The puppy eyes always work, Blaine thought to himself." I missed you so much," Kurt said and sat back down in his chair, Blaine sitting in front of him.

"me too, and I'm sorry I didn't call or anything I tried to get here as fast as possible…it's complicated."

"Why? What happened?" Kurt asked confused.

"Do you remember the guys I told you about? Those who go to Dalton with me?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"the one's that always try to convince you going places instead of coming here,"

"yes, them .so they wanted me to come to Paris with them this year and-"

"Blaine! You are so stupid! How can you say no to Paris?!"Kurt said and Blaine laughed. Of course Kurt didn't want Blaine to go to Paris with his friends, of course he wanted him all to himself…but it was really selfish of him.

"Kurt relax, I've been to Paris like 5 times already," Blaine said.

"Yes I know, I'm 100% in love with the jackets you bought me," Kurt said and sent him a smile.

"I know, so I'm not missing anything." Blaine said and then added "besides, I rather spend more time with you," it was very hard for Kurt not to turn red.

"I'm glad. Now, what was the problem you started telling me about?"

"They are here." Blaine said and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"And that's a problem because?"

"Because that's supposed to be our summer, and if they see you they will think we are boyfriends."

"Everyone think we are boyfriends, that doesn't seem to bother you,"

"my friends are different, trust me, you don't want to know." Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"So how was your year?"

"Amazing! That was that one time that-"

And so they kept on talking, until Kurt's curfew came along and he had to go, leaving Blaine with a huge smile on his face. This is going to be a great summer.

…

"You are in serious trouble young man," Blaine heard as he entered his house.

"And why is that Wesley?" he said at the exact same dignified, maternal yet mocking tone and closed the door. Wes was sitting on the couch, Nick and Jeff were gone and David was lying asleep on the other couch.

"you were supposed to come back hours ago," Wes said as Blaine got into the kitchen, looking for something to eat but there was nothing in there since he forgot to do the shopping….wait, he didn't forget to do the shopping! And now he only had 3 apples and a bottle of water in his fridge.

"I didn't realize I had a curfew or that you were my mother," he said looking into the Kitchen Cabinets, looking for something edible." Where is all the food?" he asked looking at Wes who looked to anywhere but at him." Wes..."he growled in despair "what have you done?"

"We were hungry you know, we haven't eat anything since the morning,"

"so am I," he said "and where are nick and Jeff?"

"after you left, we decided to go and look at the neighborhood, and then we met some awesome Asian girl by the way I got her number!" he added happily and Blaine rolled his eyes" and we went to the mall and checked out some girls," he said" if you weren't gay I would think you only come here for the hot girls, "another eye roiling "and me and David got back here 2 hours ago, David fall asleep since there was nothing to watch on TV and you movie collection is kind of lame,"

"and where are Nick and Jeff?"

"We haven't seen them since noon,"

"you lost Nick and Jeff?!" Blaine yelled and then one of the couch pillows hit him in the face. The pillow that David threw.

"Would you please shut up?" David said "trying to sleep in here," he said and shifted.

"See? If David doesn't worried there is no reason for you to be," Wes said and sat back on the couch." they will find their way back here,"

"I know they will, it's just been a long day okay? I want to go to my room and sleep for eternity…"he said and started to climb up the stairs while adding "there are pillows, blankets and mattresses in the guest room, you can sleep anywhere but my room...good night."

"See you tomorrow," Wes said and turned on the TV.

Blaine got into the shower, changed into sleepwear and crawled into his bed. When he thought about it, it's been a great day, he got to see Kurt again, his friends were here (and as annoying as they can be, he liked being with them) and it was summer! He had a lot of things to do….one of them was making Kurt his boyfriend.

…

**Since you probably have noticed, this chapter was about Blaine ,it was easier for me to write how it felt for him…I will try to write what's up with Kurt next chapter….**

**please review! **


End file.
